


Смех

by Moodak_Blues



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Sondamweek2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodak_Blues/pseuds/Moodak_Blues
Summary: Вся её жизнь — здесь, в зеленоватых отблесках и спящем лице за стеклянной перегородкой.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 2





	Смех

Смех Танаки-сана бьёт по ушам набатом и тяжело в тишине оседает, никем не поддерживаемый. Сонии страшно до дрожи в коленях, Сония в у ж а с е, Сония поверить в случившееся не может и не желает.

Ненормально так хохотать перед собственной казнью, но на сумасшедшего Танака-сан не похож совершенно, отнюдь. Голос звучен и ровен, в глазах — ни капли безумства и ужасающее спокойствие; Невермайнд вглядывается сквозь подступающие слёзы. Понять его впервые не получается.

Неужели и спасти не выйдет?

Монокума просьбам не внемлет и до пощады не снизойдёт, принцесса знает — и всё же молит.

Не может не умолять.

***

Сония пальцем водит по крышке капсулы, оставляя на стекле невидимые узоры; фарфоровая кожа пугающе отражает исходящий зеленоватый свет. Вся её жизнь теперь кажется насквозь пропитанной этим кислотным цветом да промозглым холодком помещения.

Честно говоря, она уже не помнит, как долго вот так сидит в этом помещении, вглядываясь в родное лицо. Время здесь идёт медленнее обычного, неспеша утекает сквозь пальцы.

Танака-сан умудряется хмуриться даже в этом жалком подобии сна, и это не лежащее на лице безжизненной маской выражение — единственное, что придаёт ей сил.

Сония будет ждать. Столько, сколько потребуется.

**Author's Note:**

> Да, оно мелкое до пизды, нет, я не собираюсь что-либо с этим делать, не осуждайте женщину за неумение в проработанный ангст.


End file.
